


Painful Encounters of the Plastic Sort

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: The pain is too much.





	Painful Encounters of the Plastic Sort

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/13740.html)

_Some_ would call it pain.

Harry Potter begged to differ. The Cruciatus Curse was painful. This, on the other hand was a sharp, stabbing, gut wrenching blood curdling _agony_ that shot down to the very fibres that held his being together. There was pain. And then there was this private hell he had somehow gotten himself into.

" **FUCK**!" he cursed, rubbing his foot gingerly and glaring at the bane of his existence. Look at it, all innocent and red and shiny. But Harry knew! Harry knew what evil lurked behind that cheery, plastic exterior. And he had had enough! He was purging his house of the evil creations if it was the last thing he did!

Limping and still cursing, he shuffled across to his living room to solve this matter once and for all.

"It happened again" he bit out. His boyfriend was sitting on the floor, surrounded by… _those_ things. He looked up at him, his grey gaze reflecting a mild irritation at being interrupted.

"What?" he demanded, breaking eye contact and immediately going back to his project. Harry watched as he nimbly handled another one of those horrible things and his eyes flashed.

"You know _exactly_ what happened" the Gryffindor hissed vehemently "You said it wouldn't and it _did_."

"Oh? Did it?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry scowl darkened. "Yes it did! And it fucking hurt!"

"Perhaps you should be more careful not to step on them" Draco ventured mildly.

"I would, if they weren't all over the fucking house. And it's _your_ fault!" Harry retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde " _You're_ the one that brought those torture devices into our home!"

Draco raised an eyebrow "You're being very childish"

" _I'm_ being childish?" Harry blurted incredulously. He picked up the cardboard box and shook it meaningfully " _I'm_ not the one playing with something 'for ages six and up!'"

"It's not playing, its _building_!" the blonde snapped, snatching the box back and huddling it protectively. Harry resisted the urge to smack his forehead. He had to stay firm. Firm, damn it!

"Draco, I mean it!" he gritted out "I know you love the blasted things but…but either the legos go, or _I_ go!"

Draco finally abandoned his precious 3 foot, red and green lego dragon and adopted a pained expression. "But they're so colourful!" he protested.

"I don't care. I'm putting my foot down" Harry said firmly.

"Isn't that what caused the whole problem?" the blonde muttered. Harry's glare was dark enough to blot the sun and Draco knew that the whole situation was screaming for damage control. Or he _would_ end up losing his legos. And Draco was _not_ giving up on his legos.

Time for drastic measures.

He smiled sensually and hooked his slender arms around Harry's shoulders.

"And you're sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" he asked softly, his voice low and husky as his fingers trailed across his boyfriend's back.

"No" Harry said firmly "It's too much pain to deal with. Even for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Draco, for Merlin's sake! _Nothing_ is going to convince me to…"

And the rest of his sentence fell by the wayside as Draco's lips slipped over his and pulled him into a smooth, sensual and wholly distracting kiss. Harry fought for control over his senses, and lasted a whole three seconds before he succumbed to the devious blonde's ministrations and deepened the kiss. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to be pissed off and righteously indignant and all that, but it was really hard to stay focused when Draco's tongue did things like _that_ …

"Bed" the blonde demanded, pushing the two of them towards said target. He pulled Harry towards the bed and they landed together with Harry on top, happily exploring the expanse of pale, smooth skin at his disposal.

"Draco" he moaned.

"I'll take care of it, love" the blonde said, with a sultry smile. "Let me do all the work"

And with that he turned on his side and rolled Harry over.

Right on top of a lego.

" **FUCK!** "


End file.
